1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a moveable joint and, more particularly, to a spherical joint assembly for pivotally coupling components together.
2. Background Information
Various types of joints are known in the art for coupling two components together. An example of such a joint is a spherical joint, which pivotally couples the components together. Various spherical joint configurations are known and have various advantageous. However, there is still a need in the art for an improved spherical joint and, more particularly, an improved spherical joint assembly with increased robustness to tensile loads.